Falling
by complex-yet-simple
Summary: AU/One-Shot. Follow-up to Let Her Go. "I'll catch you before you even fall."


**A/N: Follow up to Let Her Go. It's ok if you don't read that one, but I highly suggest you do. This is the result of my Olicity feels and Tommy feels kicked into overdrive because of the new season.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Arrow or the song "I'm Falling For You" by Chester See**

* * *

**Falling**

_But I don't know how long I can stick around and be  
just another friend time and time again and hold my tongue.  
I don't know how long before it breaks me down inside  
and all my strength has gone away, and it's too late before I say_

_I'm falling for you_  
_I'm falling for you_

_I'm torn between the chance for everything and a price that I can't pay_  
_losing you is something that I'd never choose so I'll just have to wait_  
_but it kills me everyday_  
_~ "I'm Falling For You," Chester See_

* * *

"Hey, Tommy, look."

"Huh? What am I looking at?"

"Let's introduce ourselves to her."

"Her? That girl over there playing by the sandbox?"

"Yes, her. Come on!"

* * *

"Oh no."

"What?"

"I forgot to do our Math homework! What am I going to do, Tommy?!"

"Relax, Ollie. You have that class with Lis, right? Just ask her if you can copy hers."

"Oh no."

"What? That's a foolproof plan, my friend."

"Asking to copy another homework from her means that I must go with her to her dance classes to be her partner."

"That's not so bad. We already know how to dance courtesy of your mom. You'll be okay."

"Ballet dance classes."

"Oh."

"I know."

* * *

"Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow."

"Don't be such a baby, Oliver. This is what happens when you go to a party on a school night."

"So this wouldn't happen if the party was on a weekend?"

"Ha! And now you're being a smartass… Hold still!"

"Well, this definitely wouldn't happen if you just agreed to come with us."

"You got that right, mister. The two of you are like trouble magnets!"

* * *

"So, our SGLAP Plan is underway. But really, someone must explain to me why women have this tendency to go to the bathroom in groups. I mean-"

"Tommy."

"Yeah?"

"Isn't that Brian?"

"Yup, that's him. Wait, isn't Felicity supposed to be with him? Where is she? Huh… And that's Trina making out with him…"

"That bastard!"

"Wanna go over there and punch the daylights- hey, where are you going?"

"I'm leaving. Tell Lucy I have an emergency."

"Just remember she loves the Chocolate Fudge Brownie one. Better buy two pints!"

* * *

"I just love this movie, you know."

"Yep, you've told me that thousands of times and I think you've forced me to watch this at least a hundred times."

"Hey, it's not as if I've tied you down and forced you to watch."

"You know when I said we're going to have the 'Oliver and Felicity's Better Than Prom Movie Marathon Junk Food Eating Super Fun Night In,' I didn't factor in watching 'City of Angels.' I thought more along the lines of comedy or action films."

"It's just that it's so romantic… the idea of an angel choosing to literally fall from heaven to be with the woman he's fallen for."

"You're such a softie, Smoak."

"Don't ruin the moment, Queen."

* * *

"So do you plan on just lying on my bed for the rest of the day?"

"Hmmm…"

"Oliver, come on, get up."

"Donwanna…"

"Come on, get up! Okay, you have two choices, buddy. Either you continue to lie there sulking and I'm going to leave you… or get up, help me buy my groceries while I regale you with stories of Tommy and his date with Dana two nights ago which may or may not involve a bottle of exploding fizz, red ants, and one bald, very incensed cat. So what'll it be, sulking or embarrassing Tommy stories?"

"One of the things I love about you, Smoak, you really know how to cheer me up."

* * *

"She told me she loved me."

"Really? That's great! But wait, why are we here drinking instead of you being with her?"

"I told her that she's my bestfriend."

"Oh, buddy. Why didn't you just tell her the truth?"

"It's not that simple, Tommy, you know that. What if I screw up? You know I've never been good at maintaining a relationship. She's too important to me to take that risk. I can't jeopardize our friendship."

"Oliver. I hate to say this but did it occur to you that you may have just jeopardized it more by doing this?"

* * *

"Lis!"

"Oliver, Tommy, hi. It's been a while."

"We've missed you so much, my blonde girl friend. It hasn't been the same without you. Did you know that I am currently trying to understand all these corporate speak that I must learn before the end of the week? And I really need your brains for this. You have a way of making me understand these technical jargons that sound like alien-ese to me. And… Oliver, why are so quiet all of a sudden?"

"I've just really missed this."

"What do you mean? We've never had this before. Usually, it's Felicity talking non-stop but since you two seem, for whatever reason, a bit shy, I'll do the talking this time. I do love the sound of my own voice."

"You're one of a kind, Tommy."

"I aim to please, milady."

"Felicity, stop encouraging him. Tommy, stop flirting with Felicity."

* * *

"So?"

"So what?"

"So what do you think of Steve?"

"Who's Steve?"

"O-li-ver."

"Right, Steve. What do you want me to say?"

"Do you like him? Come on, Oliver. I value your opinion, you're my bestfriend, you know?"

"He's seems like a nice guy, Felicity."

"I knew you'd like him! Anyway, I have to go. I'll see you soon, Queen."

…

"But he also doesn't deserve you."

* * *

"I… I'm getting married."

…

"Oliver, did you hear me?"

"I'm sorry. I have to go, Felicity."

"Oliver, wait! Where are you going? Oliver!"

* * *

"You have to talk her, OIiver."

"I can't, Tommy, she's getting married."

"Exactly why you have to talk her. You have to tell her how you feel before it's too late. Believe me when I say that if you don't do this, you're going to regret it for the rest of your life."

* * *

_"What's on your mind?"_

_"Please don't do this."_

_"Oli-"_

_"Wait, just hear me out first. I'm sorry, okay? I know I don't have the right to ask this of you, especially since I hurt you when you confessed your feelings to me. But God, Felicity! He's not for you. He doesn't deserve you. And I also know that I don't deserve you. There are a lot of things that I regret in my life and there are a lot of times where I've fucked up. but I can't just stand here and lose you without doing something. I didn't realize it then but I do now. Please, Felicity. Don't marry him. I love you. I'm in love with you."_

_"Oliver..."_

* * *

"Okay, so where are we going, Mr. Queen? Remember that I'm in three-inch heels and I can't run very fast. And there's also 50-50 chance that I might trip and fall face first if I run. Oh, and not to mention, I'm in a wedding dress. That makes it kinda more difficult."

"I promise I won't let anything like that happen to you, Felicity. I'll catch you before you even fall."

* * *

**A/N: Don't forget to leave me a review.**


End file.
